Syndicate Arms of Mass Effect
Nisashi Uzumaki could be found meditating on one of the many large hills outside of Uzushiogakure. He taking part in his usual favorite pass time whenever he was free of work. He enjoyed nature and the peace and serenity that came with it. He was so still, with his breathing slowed to a point where birds landed and rested on his shoulders. A person passing by may possibly mistake the man for a statue. As he meditated, he thought about his past, wondering if he had made the right decisions in life. Despite his internal conflict, he was happy with the choices he had made. He let his thoughts trouble him no longer as he returned to a state of pure bliss. The trampling of leaves in the distance marked the sudden arrival of a group of cloaked individuals, making haste in the direction of Uzushiogakure. Among them was none other than Lady Hokage, though with a hood draped over her and concealing her identity, such accusations would not have been at all possible, at least for someone who had not yet once ever met her. The group consisted of two of her subordinates, whose job required for them to keep her life secure and out of harm's reach. As they neared the meditative figure atop one of these hills, the leader of the pack came to a sudden stop, before the group reconciled briefly, only to break away and disperse in opposite directions. The only one that bothered to stay behind was the one encompassing a slender physique. Approaching Nisashi, she spoke with a sincere tone, as if she was in some sort of a hurry. Placing a hand on her hood, she inched it to cover her face up to her nose, and parted her soft lips to offer him a greeting, intending on breaking his concentration for a few seconds in order to get directions on perhaps a shortcut to Uzushio. "Hello," she said, "I can tell you are of distinct Uzumaki lineage by your chakra alone; would you perhaps know of a quicker route from here to Uzushiogakure?" Nisashi stood up to face the woman who was speaking to him. "Of course, it's just over that northern ridge, not too far." Nisashi started stretching out his back, having been stiff from not moving for over two hours. He let out a long yawn. "Excuse me. If you don't mind my asking, what brings you to the village?" "I am in a bit of a hurry, so I do hope you will forgive me for not having the time to explain," the woman spoke, before her delicate fingers tugged at the ends of her hood, raising it just above her eyes. Being in so close, and just beneath the rays of the sun, a large glare shot off of her red eyes, which seemingly possessed a murderous intent lurking beneath them. With a bit more assertiveness in her tone, she asked once more. "Is there a quicker route from here to Uzushiogakure?" "Uchiha?" He thought. Nisashi quickly dismissed his assertions. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but not that I know of, may just be best if you just keep going the way you're going. Sorry I couldn't help you." Nisashi sounded somewhat nervous. If his thoughts were correct and the women was an Uchiha, he knew it best not to anger her. So much as a glance was fatal before Sayuri. One look into her eyes would have knocked the man out, back into a state not unlike the meditative stance he had taken before, only ...it would have been against his will. Nisashi was not expecting a hostile response, and thus was rendered unconscious from Sayuri's genjutsu. He could be heard loudly snoring after crumpling to the ground. As Nisashi's body fell into the grass, the two cloaked beings reappeared beside their leader, who revealed herself to be Sayuri Uchiha upon throwing her hood back over her shoulders. The two men revealed themselves in suit, before the man with long blonde hair set himself down onto one knee and placed his hand over Nisashi's forehead, closing his own eyes for a more efficient means of data progression in the process. Within mere minutes, he collected fragments of his past, orchestrating them to Sayuri immediately. While Nisashi himself may not have remembered any one shortcut to the village, one was revealed simply by treading into his earlier memories, perhaps a path he had taken unintentionally, or one he had safeguarded under such circumstances. "I found our shortcut," Inoko said, rising to his feet slowly. "Also extracted some valuable information. Target in question is nearly twenty-six years in age, known for his explosive fighting style, in conjunction with some medical prowess and experience with senjutsu. Above all else, he seems to be able to open up until the sixth gate." Sayuri nodded, appreciating the brief report. Setting herself down gently, she proceeded to shutting down Nisashi's usage of the eight gates utilizing all but a single finger, by striking his exact pressure points. She also seeped a microscopic sized "gem" into his stomach, that would hide itself away into the young man's bloodstream and disappear quite rapidly, leaving no traces behind by quite literally submerging with the iron in his blood cells. "Set him back over there and clear his memory of our meeting; it'll only slow us down more if he bothers giving chase once he wakes up." Inoko nodded, as Shikoken helped lift Nisashi's body over back into place. Thereafter, Inoko wiped his mind clean, using his Yamanaka prowess, and the group once more extracted their hoods and departed. Sayuri's genjutsu, while fierce, was intended only for an hour or so. Though he would no longer have any memory of their meeting, Nisashi would be well kept, as if he had dozed off during one of his meditating sessions. Nisashi woke up nearly an hour later. Upon regaining consciousness he let out a long yawn before pushing himself to his feet. "How strange. I never fall asleep during meditation. I'm going to have to concentrate harder next time." He began stretching and let out another long yawn. "I better get back to the village." With that he utilized Chakra Movement to return to the village relatively quickly.